


let’s make it a september wedding

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [30]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Blush - Freeform, M/M, Proposals, Sprace Apartment AU, crunch - Freeform, elbert - Freeform, javid - Freeform, newsbians, sprace, they’re engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: spot and race get engaged





	let’s make it a september wedding

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS OH MY GEE ITS HEREEEEE  
Sprace gets engaged!!  
hope y’all enjoyyy!!

Spot was already on one knee when Race stepped through the door.

It had been a nerve-wracking day, and to really lengthen it, a nerve-wracking month. He supposed he’d really decided to propose at Sarah and Kath’s wedding, not that he and Race hadn’t talked about it before. But it had been while they were on the dance floor that he could finally see himself getting down on one knee, and soon. The next day, he’d taken Jack to help him go ring shopping.

The ring had definitely been the longest part of it all. He’d needed to find one that fit Race perfectly, that captured his personality and a million other things. He’d finally found one after three weeks; a golden ring with a small diamond set into the band. Amazing, absolutely amazing, the perfect one for Race.

And so he’d spent the last week with the ring on him at all times, just in case. He’d planned this night—knowing Race had a late shift—to set up everything; the candles, the lilies, which were Race’s favorite flower. Even Jack and Davey, hiding in the kitchen with a camera. It had been a lot of work, and a few frustrated tears.

The look on Race’s face was utterly worth it.

His hands flew up to cover his mouth, eyes widening. His bag slid down his arm and thunked on the floor.

“No fucking way.” He breathed, grinning. “No fucking way.”

“Antonio Giacomo Higgins,” Spot started, and felt a lump form in his throat. “I love you so, so much, and I have been in love with you for so, so long.” He smiled. “We’ve talked about getting married a lot before, we’ve talked about our future together, because we both know that it’s together. And as much as I know that we’re going to get married, I’m still ridiculously nervous right now, so I’m just gonna cut my speech short and ask.” Race giggled, and Spot opened the small box in his hands. “I want us to be together for the rest of our lives, and I want to marry you. So, my Racetrack,” he smiled softly. “Will you marry me?”

Race sank to his knees, tears falling down his face. “Yes! Yes, oh my god, absolutely!”

“Really?”

“Yes, you dingus, oh my god!”

Spot grinned and dragged Race into his arms, holding onto him tight. Race squeezed him, laughing and crying into his shoulder, smiling so wildly Spot could feel it through his shirt. Somewhere in the back of his head, he could hear Jack jumping up and down in the kitchen as Davey took pictures, squealing excitedly.

He leaned back to slide the ring on Race’s finger, tears in his eyes, and held Race’s face in his hands as he grinned. Race looked down at the ring on his hand and Spot could see his heart pounding wildly in the vein at his neck, smile widening with each moment. 

“We’re getting married!” Race squeaked, surging forward to kiss him.

Spot giggled against Race’s mouth, raising himself onto both knees as he wrapped his arms around Race’s waist. His hands flattened on his spine, their hips slotting together.

“Jack and Davey!” Spot yelled, pulling away for only a moment without looking away from Race’s face. “Thank you for helping me with this, I need you to get out now.”

They wasted no time. Davey left the camera on the counter, grabbing Jack’s hand and his jacket at the same time, and Jack yelled, “Have fun!” before they closed the door behind them.

Spot lowered Race to the carpet, balling up a jacket and putting it under his head, and straddled his hips.

“I don’t know what to call you now.” Spot whispered, running his hand up Race’s arm. 

He smiled. “Race, for everyday, bubba for early mornings, and... my one love, when you’re feeling especially grateful to have me.”

Spot giggled. “And when do I call you fiancé?”

“When you’re completely happy.”

“Well, then.” Spot leaned down to kiss Race’s eyelids. “Fiancé.” He breathed, and watched Race’s eyes fill with tears as he grinned.

“Fiancé.” Race responded sweetly, and then fisted his hands in Spot’s shirt and pulled him down.

“I love you.”

Spot let himself be pulled, grin widening with each moment.

—

“Do you have chips?”

“Where’s the cold water?”

“Like, in a bottle?”

“No, Elmer, in a bowl.”

“Put the sass away, Finch.”

“Back off my man.” Crutchie chimed in, pushing past the wild assembly of their friends in the kitchen.

“Okay!” Race stood up on a chair, his eyes wide. “Everyone, wherever you are, just sit down.” He commanded.

Everyone in the room, except for Spot and Race themselves, sat down on the tile. Jack and Davey walked in moments later, sitting on the counter.

“We’ve asked you all here because we have something to announce,” Spot said, grabbing Race’s hand.

Sarah gasped. “You’re engaged!”

Race stared at her, and then fixed Davey with a glare. “Davey!” He snarled.

Davey held his hands up in front of him, surrendering. “I didn’t tell her!”

“So you are?” Blink cut in.

Race smiled, looked down at Spot, looked back at their friends. “Yes, we’re engaged.”

The room exploded.

“Oh my god!”

“Congratulations, whores!”

“Wait, why did Jack and Davey know?”

“They got to help out and I didn’t?”

“Are there pictures? Tell me there’s pictures!”

“Elmer, you are so obsessed with engagement pictures.”

“I am!”

“Soooo, Blink, when are you gonna propose?”

“Mush, we’re not having this conversation right now.”

Spot huffed. “Everyone shut up!” He bellowed.

Ten sets of wide eyes turned to look at them, silent and comical.

Race chuckled. “Sarah, Jack and Davey knew because Spot needed their help, so blame him. Elmer, there are absolutely pictures, you can see them tonight. Albert, leave Elmer alone, he likes pictures. Mush, Blink, we all know you’re gonna get married, but take your time. Blink we know you’re not tough, let it go.” He smiled, exhaling. “Everyone good?”

Scattered nods, hums of agreement.

“Any questions?” Spot asked, and then added quickly, “One at a time?”

Sarah raised her hand. “When did it happen?”

“Last night.” Spot answered.

“_How_ did it happen?” Crutchie cut in, curled on Finch’s lap. Race didn’t think he’d ever seen the two of them sit without Crutchie being in Finch’s lap.

“Race got home from a work shift,” Spot started, smiling. “And I was in the apartment, waiting for him, with candles and lilies. Davey took the pictures, Jack was... there.”

“Hey!”

“Hush.” Spot shushed Jack, chuckling. “And I said some stuff, blah blah, and that was it.”

“Wow.” Albert said, pressing a hand to his heart. “ Blah blah , how romantic.”

Spot pulled his shoe off and threw it at him.

Race giggled as Finch raised his hand. “What’s the ring look like?”

He held his hand out and smiled as his friends oohed.

“Oh, Race, it’s beautiful.” Kath said, pressing a hand to her heart and grabbing Sarah’s hand.

“I know.” He grabs Spot’s face and kisses him sweetly. “All thanks to him.”

“Wow, this is pure beauty, what the fuck,” Crutchie comments, shaking his head. Finch wraps his arms around Crutchie’s midsection and chuckles.

Race just shrugs and grins.

They spend the rest of the night getting loud and wine-drunk, giggling like six year olds, talking about their future. Jack and Davey joke about eloping, which practically makes Sarah start screaming. Elmer gets Albert to admit in front of everything that Albert has dreams about them getting married all the time, which makes everyone coo. Sarah and Kath reveal that they’ve started the adoption process, which makes Crutchie start to cry, because he’s notorious within the group for loving children. Mush spends an entire hour holding Squirrel in his arms and trying to convince Blink to get a cat with him.

They end up in one giant, tangled heap on the carpet, slurring stupidly and giggling. Even though there’s eleven other people, Spot has all three cats lying on his body.

Race lolls his head to one side to look at his fiancé, smiling tiredly. Takes his right hand with his left, admiring the gold ring on his finger.

“Let’s get married in September.” Race murmured.

Spot cocked a brow. “It’s October.”

“I mean in eleven months, babydoll.”

“Okay.” Spot says, and leans over to kiss him, smiling lightly.

Race grins.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> yell your thoughts at me in comments, i love you vv much!!  
<333


End file.
